Forever and Always
by xGLEEKYx
Summary: The nurses all notice the different kind of light in his eyes as soon as Rachel walks in. It's like magic. But that's what love is. Magic is different for every person, as is love.


Hi guys! I Got this idea from the song Forever and Always by Parachute. Amazing song if you haven't heard it listen to it. My friend had me listen to it at lunch today and ever since I've been obsessing over Parachute. Well, I hope you all like it! (:

She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
>He was supposed to be here<br>She's sure he would have called  
>She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway<br>No one's said they've seen him  
>Why, is something wrong?<p>

Rachel sat at the kitchen table waiting for Finn to get home. It was so unlike him to be late coming home for work. If he was he would at least call first. After the first hour she was okay, but when it was nearing 6:30 she started getting really worried. She had a sinking feeling in her gut. Every little noise in the house made her jump everything too quiet without his silly laughter ringing through the hall. Everything to cold without his warm arms wrapped around her. He was honestly the love of her life.

When he got down on one knee in front of her she was so utterly happy. It was like the final piece to the puzzle was there. She would always remember the look in his eyes; the pure love that was shining there for her. When he slipped the ring on her finger and gathered her into his arms in a warm embrace she knew she was home.

She looks back to the window  
>Suddenly the phone rings<br>A voice says something's happened  
>That she should come right now<br>Her mind goes to December  
>She thinks of when he asked her<br>He bent down on his knees first  
>And he said<p>

She was pulled from her thoughts when the phone rang. Going over she answered it and her world came crumbling down. She felt the pang in her heart as they told her to come as soon as possible. He was hurt. Her Finn was hurt.

As she ran to get her keys her hands trembled. What would she do if he wasn't okay? He was her everything. He had to be okay.

She drove to the hospital with tears blurring her vision. When she finally gets to the hospital she runs inside and to the front desk. They lead her through so many hallways she gets lost and confused. But none of it matters. All she needs is to be with Finn. When they finally get to the room the doctor stopped her outside of the room. He explained to her what had happened and how he was treated but to this day she couldn't tell you what the doctor said. She just needed to be with Finn.

She pulls up to the entrance  
>She walks right to the front desk<br>They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
>They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them<p>

When she walks into the room she see Finn looking at her with a small smile on his face. He looks like he's in pain but he's holding it all together for her. The nurses all notice the different kind of light in his eyes as soon as Rachel walks in. It's like magic. But that's what love is. Magic is different for every person, as is love.

She goes to his bedside and pulls up a chair taking his hand in hers holding onto him for dear life. As if, if she holds on tighter he will stay with her longer.

"Hey baby" He says quietly looking up at her. She's barely holding back tears not as she looks down at him with a watery smile

"Hello love." She whispers back to him brushing his hair from his forehead, and kissing his sweaty forehead softly.

He laces their fingers together looking up at her "Remember that house we saw? The big white one with the barn in the back in, and the fence around all the land? We're gonna buy that." He smiles and her heart break looking down at him

"Yeah, we are" she says quietly looking at at him unable to frown. She had to be strong for him. "And we're going to have three kids." She continues on saying as he finishes her sentence

"One boy and two girls"

"Karlie" She says smiling

"Kyle" he answers after her

"And Kayla" she all but whispers tears over flowing from her eyes

He looks up at the beautiful dark haired woman that he knew he would never get to marry. She was the love of his life.

"Rachel." He says slowly looking up at her. "No matter what happens I want you to be happy okay?"

She shakes her head quickly "Don't talk like that!" She finally lets all of her tears fall freely down her face. "You can't leave me." She whispers and she knows she sounds broken but she needs him. She need him more than the air she breaths. He's her everything.

Her works cut through his chest to his failing heart and he lets out a sob pulling her to him hugging her to his chest. "I love you so much Rachel Barbra Berry. Now you promise me. You will find a man to make you happy. A man to love you, and to hold you for the rest of your life. You're going to have babies. Three. Or one. Or ten. As many as your little heart desires. And you're going to be happy."

As she listens to him talk she cries even harder holding onto his hospital gown. He hushes her and runs his hand from the crown of her head down her spine in a soothing motion. He cries for her as they lay there.

She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
>She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight<br>They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
>The house on the hillside, where they would stay<p>

She sits up and looks at him. "We'll get married. Right now."

He looks at her bewildered as she gets up running to the nurses. Within 20 minutes she has found to rings for the both of them. The church priest has come down and a few people are gathered outside the hall way to see what was going on.

Finn is propped up with pillows and Rachel is standing beside him with the biggest saddest smile he's ever seen. The priest says a few verses from the bible but neither of them is listening. They're too busy looking into each other's eyes; seeing the future that would never be.

Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
>Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses<br>She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
>Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor<p>

Rachel holds the ring in her hand as she looks into his eyes.

"Finn Christopher Hudson. I'll love you forever. You're my everything. You're the Noah to my Allie. The Jack to my rose. The Romeo to my Juliet. People listening to this might just think those are some love stories I've said, but those were the movies we watched together. The movies that before, we'd both never seen because we lived under rocks." She laughs and he wipes her tears falling. "We have a love like no other, and I will never forget it." She has trouble saying the last part through her tears as her hands shake putting the ring on his finger.

He looks at this beautiful, broken girl before him. And his heart breaks. He knows how much he loved her, but he want to say it all just write. So he looks at her and sings.

I want you forever, forever and always  
>Through the good and the bad and the ugly<br>We'll grow old together, and always remember  
>Whether happy or sad or whatever<br>We'll still love each other, forever and always  
>Forever and always, forever and always<p>

She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
>His voice is almost too low<br>As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
>Please just remember even if I'm not there<br>I'll always love you, forever and always

He had just gotten done putting the ring on her finger when his hand fell and his weak heart gave way. They let Rachel curl up on his bed as she cried and she whispered

"I, I love you forever. Forever and Always"

A/N Okay I'm bawling right now. That turned out much sadder than I thought. I do not own Glee or the Song Forever and Always (Dark print is the real song lyrics) As I've said before Parachute sings the song. But over all I hoped you liked it. xoxoxo


End file.
